<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karkat’s Guide to Herding Sheep by fuckbitches_getmoney69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791491">Karkat’s Guide to Herding Sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckbitches_getmoney69/pseuds/fuckbitches_getmoney69'>fuckbitches_getmoney69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team, This Is STUPID, Trolls on Earth (Homestuck), dave strider is a bad bitch, i’m sorry i can’t find a fic i like, karkat is anorexic, karkat is tired, low key vent but plot, of all of this bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckbitches_getmoney69/pseuds/fuckbitches_getmoney69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat has worked for where he is. he’s at the top of the top. of course “the top” may be fucking idiots, but it works in his favor, he’s in control.</p><p> </p><p>*****before you read this, this story has just as much abuse and mentions of eating disorders as it does plot, i like to make karkat go through a bunch of bullshit because i love him. please don’t trigger yourself, get help, you may think it’s under control but you reach a point where it doesn’t stop. get help, no matter your cw. i love you:)<br/>https://www.mentalhealth.gov/get-help/immediate-help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara &amp; Karkat Vantas, Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas, Sollux Captor &amp; Dave Strider, dirk - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this point of view will be used for flashbacks simply because i’m lazy, if you don’t like it, how the fuck did you read homestuck. genuinely fuck off. for those still here, :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>prolouge </p><p>karkat was not a loner. that is the one thing he would never let himself forget. no matter how many whispers and rumors followed him from the years before, karkat was different. he had changed. of course he couldn’t credit this all to himself however, he weaseled himself into a group of idiots that morphed him into, well him, and that’s a whole story in itself. </p><p>there’s a few things you need to know about karkat before we begin, karkat was not anorexic, at least to him, i beg to differ but that’s a whole other rant. one thing i did notice however, there was a point when he was ‘bigger’ in which he stopped speaking to anyone. this bewildered my father and i obviously, not only being activists but candy blood’s, speaking was practically our existence. three months later he was as loud as ever, i don’t think i even need to mention what else. even my own friends noticed it, i practically had to hold tuna down from asking him straight up. somehow dad never really noticed that part though, he was just glad karkat was “using his gift.”</p><p>anyways, after all of this, he managed to find some crazy juggallo, who i later found was called gamzee makara; a laid back drug addict with anger management issues. karkat being the smartass he is, thought it would be a good idea to volunteer as his punching bag. excuse me, moirail, and practically moved in with the guy. i think that was his in to his new little “friend group” since they were all to terrified to challenge gamzee on the matter anyway. soon enough my little brother found himself the leader of a bunch of clueless children, and they found somehow found themselves as the biggest fraternity in all of UCSD. trigger warning, i fucking hate them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oops i did it again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bad stuff happens to karkat what a coincidence</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so, i know this is like the first chapter but i said i was gonna vent, i tend to picture gam as a toxic figure in the contestants lives and it’s easy for me to make shit really graphic so ima put a lil warning when some uhh stuff happens this chapter.<br/>this is like a plot kicker i promise this i won’t turn karkat into into a pick me bitch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>karkat was a lot of things. he was loud, angry, soft, emotional, the list is endless. one thing karkat was not this morning, was hungry. of course that was nothing out of the ordinary, his morning cig usually took away his appetite, but that didn’t take away his<br/>
obnoxious brother.<br/>
a soft knock came from the other side of his door, followed by, “Karkat, breakfast.” he hated  mornings like these, kankri would cook for the family because “we didn’t spend enough quality time together” and “it’s beneficial for the developing mind.” karkat thought it was a bunch of bullshit to get him out of his cave for once, but luckily, he had a plan for moments like these. he literally didn’t say anything. he knew his door was locked, and he doesn’t wake up early anyways. it usually only took a few minutes of knocking for janitor to get bored and join their father and sisters, so if he figured if he could manage to be silent for just a few more second, he’d hear his brothers stuck up steps going back down the stairs.</p><p>of course life hates karkat, and he gets a pester from his loud ass computer. then another.<br/>
“nice try karkat, see you down in five.” he heard from the other side of the door, followed by those footsteps he longed so hard for. karkat sat up from his blanket cocoon and opened his laptop to see who ruined his chance of having a good day.</p><p>oh of course, it was that stupid clown bitch.</p><p>terminallyCapricious began pestering carcinoGeniticist</p><p>TC: i<br/>
TC: pAckEd ThIs bOwl fOr tWo<br/>
CG: GAMZEE.<br/>
TC: i<br/>
TC: aM GoNna wAnNa sMoKe iT<br/>
TC: wITh yOu<br/>
CG: WHERES TAVROS<br/>
TC: i sAid oH SaId Oh i<br/>
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP<br/>
CG: IM ON THE WAY DICKFACE</p><p>carcinoGeniticist ceased pestering terminallyCapricous</p><p>perfect, not only did that dumbass ruin his morning, but now he has to go babysit this motherfucker. regardless, karkat pulled on his usual black crew neck and his weird.. almost grey.. but black.. skinny jeans? whatever man do you; and ventured out into the terrors of his home.</p><p>he surprisingly managed to sneak down the stairs and slip out the door to miss the quarter of idiots sitting at the kitchen counter, and hopped into his obnoxious ass volkswagen beatle down the street to his usual smoke spot. </p><p> (rape warning lmao sorry not sorry i said i was gonna vent)</p><p>a few hours... and a few bowls later, karkat sat on gamzees couch, and possibly sitting between his legs as the end credits of ‘50 First Dates’ rolled for the 400th time this week. it was silent for a second, both of them either bored out of their minds or never wanting the moment to end, probably both.</p><p>“our vibes off” shot a deep, smooth voice from behind karkat.<br/>
“what do you mean” karkat asked wearily, he knew gamzee could get kind of weird when he’s high, fucking lightweight, but he also knew stopping whatever he was thinking would only make things worse.</p><p>gamzee, instead of replying, roughly grabbed karkats torso and spun him around to face him. he looked at karkat for a second, it seemed like he was contemplating something, which was even more intimidating. but before he had a second to interject, gamzee grabbed his neck with one hand, and his waist with the other, while swiftly pulling their lips together. they had made out before, it wasn’t anything out of the usual; however, that was before gamzee’s new boyfriend, and something about this felt different.. more lustful. karkat decided to suck it up for a few minutes, gamzee usually got bored anyways. only after his sweatshirt was practically ripped off of him, he decided to interject,<br/>
“gamzee-“ he barked between fighting the taller male off, “what about tav-“<br/>
“shut the fuck up” was the only response he got.<br/>
this was when karkat realized he was stupid. he should have realized by the song lyrics that gamzee was off his meds. he didn’t do anything but hang out with his boyfriend while he was on them anyways, stupid fucking family breakfast. </p><p>suddenly, karkat snapped out of thoughts when he felt his pants and boxers rip off. this is when it went too far, this is when he gets really scared. he would try to say something if it weren’t still for the hand on his neck blocking off his airway. he also realized the two of them were now completely naked together, and where exactly this was going. fighting back wasn’t an option, no matter how hard he tried; and trust him, he started kicking and shoving the guy to hells end. but again, his mere size allowed him to flip karkat over and pin his arms above his head in a matter of seconds. at this point the crab couldn’t move. his face was completely smushed against gamzee’s dirty ass sheets, something was on his legs he didn’t even know what, all he knew is this is where he would give in. karkat felt the boney hand slowly trailing down his back, lower and lower, until he felt the hand cut his cake in half. gamzee’s tounge reached the smaller’s rim, slowly tracing the outside before beginning to venture a bit further down. the sheer amount of pleasure and discomfort karkat felt in that moment was unbearable, his mind had gone completely blank at that point. gamzee wasted no time reading the vibe, and stuck his raw dick as far into the other as he could, as a loud yelp escaped his mouth.<br/>
“shut the FUCK up.” gamzee growled again as he began pulled away to line up his erection with karkat’s hole. seconds later, he penetrating karkat faster and faster, wrecking the inner walls of his ass. all he could do was sit there until gamzee finished.</p><p>(ok it’s over sorry)</p><p>a good 15 minutes later; he laid stunned in gamzee’s bed, trying to process what just happened as the clown was wrapped around him, trying to explain that what had just happened was ‘just platonic’. it probably took him a half an hour to be have the willpower to fake a call from kankri and escape to his not-so-obnoxious-anymore beatle, and sit ther for a moment. his vision was unfocused, it felt as if his head was squeezing the common sense out of his brain and replacing it with fog. this was shock, he was sure, but he still had to manage to drive back down the road. his hands shook violently as he tried to pull his car into reverse and back out of the driveway. he didn’t even remember the drive home, or the walk through his house for that matter, all he could remember was the sound of his body hitting the mattress before completely blacking out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it was so short, i’m a junior in high school so it’s herd to find time for me to write furring the week, i kinda busted this out over a cigarette, i also suck at opening stories so if you wanted to stick around for the plot that’d be sick</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow that sucked<br/>the next chapter will be better lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>